


Purple

by ohmythief



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff, I Tried, Light Angst, POV Second Person, i cant write smut, tsumiki and mioda centered actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki discovers her favorite color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.   
> This is horribly written and i am terribly ashamed.

You never thought you could mind having just one favorite color. That was it, until you perceived it from the corner of your eye. 

She was aware of you watching her, you could feel her anxiousness from this distance. Your first thought was being friendly and meet the beautiful plus shy girl whose (of course, you grinned) fate was to meet you, since you two were the only people at the supermarket in this unhabitated island. But suddenly you lost her attention when two persons walked inside, a brunette with a weird looking hairstyle and someone whose name slipped from your tongue. Anyway, today wont be the day to enjoy the beautiful purple.

You introduced yourself with the new faces.

 

\----------

 

Tsumiki Mikan, was her name. Thats what you heard from the conversation between Hinata, Komaeda and her. You saw the backs of the first two leaving the supermarket, with the albino slightly teasing the brunette. You thought you would enjoy this trip. Then, the nurse (as you recalled from the same conversation) gave you her attention again. Perhaps she was too shy to start even the smallest chit-chat (and you thought, 'isnt that too cute?' while feeling an urge to squeeze the girl within an embrace). After grinning to yourself and gazing the girl who shifted in her place, you went for it.

"Heyo, Tsumiki-chan, isnt it?" you hopped until you were beside her. 

"Um... Y- yes. Glad to meet you, my name is Tsumiki Mikan" she stuttered while drawing her hand to you "Uwah, im sorry" she covered her face "I didnt ask you if you wanted to touch my hands, they arent dirty i swear, but im so sorry..." she cried.

You couldnt stand on your feet and with your heart fluttering, you hugged the shy and now surprised girl "Tsumiki-chan, Ibuki would never leave your pretty hands hanging! Even better, cute girls like Tsumiki-chan deserve a warming hug" you couldnt with how cute this girl was. 

She stood shocked but then suddenly started sobbing and you didnt understand why "I- Im sorry"

"Its okay, Tsumiki-chan. Did Ibuki surprised you too much?"

"I just... I never thought i liked to b- be hugged, I never... Ah!" she cried again "Im drenching your shirt, im sorry, im so sorry!"

"Dont worry about it. Ibuki is more satisfied that Tsumiki-chan liked Ibuki's hug so much" you grinned "For Ibuki is a pleasure to give you as many hugs as Tsumiki-chan wants! Its a permanent and free offer!!" 

"R- Really?" she looked expectantly at you.

"Yes" you hugged her again, and this time she returned the embrace.

 

\-----------

 

When free time came, you searched around for that beautiful purple and when you finally found it you ran and hugged her from behind "Tsumiki-chwaaaaan!!"

She jumped and made a stuffed noise that you thought was infinitely cute 'ghhhhk!! Mikan is too cute!!' "M- Mioda-san?"

"Who else could it be?~~ Or is it that Tsumiki-chan is cheating on Ibuki?" you pouted when she turned around.

"Huh??!!" her eyes wided at the unexpected remark.

You grabbed her hands and smiled widely "Tsumiki-chan is too cute and pretty, Ibuki must be careful!" she blushed and you thought your heart could explode right there, right now "Argh! Tsumiki-chan is too cute!" you almost cold feel a nose bleed, instead, you smirked mischievously "Oy, Tsumiki-chan~"

"W- What is it, Mioda-san?" she almost whispered so only you could hear it.

"Do you want to go to Ibuki's cottage?"

"Would it be okay if i go inside your cottage? I... I dont want to annoy-"

"Tsumiki-chan would never annoy Ibuki! You dont have to be shy" you clutched her hands sweetly.

"O- Okay"

"Hooorraaaaaaay!" you screamed, startling her and the people near you. You turned and saw Nanami not even noticing the sudden disturbance in the air, at the other side were and angry Hinata with Komaeda covering his ears. (Oops...) You apologized and ran towards your cottage with Tsumiki sliding behind you. 

 

You wouldnt disturb the girl, so instead of thinking of any fanservice scene, you enjoyed a silly time with Mikan doing girly things like brushing each others hair (which you enjoyed with all your heart and being, since you could finally touch that beautiful and attractive purple) and maybe... Just maybe... You overjoyed too much tickling Mikan while watching and hearing her, and of course printed that display (which is to mind that happened on your bed) on both your heart and mind.

 

\--------------

 

After the class trial, everyone was terribly blue. You tried to cheer many of them (and doing that for yourself as well), but Hinata said he was extremely mad after everything, Koizumi told you 'not right now' and Saionji left before you could even approach her, Peko stayed silent, and you stayed away from Kuzuryuu, Nidai, Akane and Souda were on their own, Sonia apologized and stayed inside her cottage, Gundam ???, Nanami said she was busy (playing games, you add), Komaeda you didnt dare, and so you were left with Tsumiki.

You sighed and with a shrug, put a smile on your features and knocked on her door.

"Y- Yes?" someone said from inside, obviously Tsumiki.

"Tsumiki-chan~ Can Ibuki come inside?"

"Mioda-san?" you heard clothes shifting and then beautiful eyes looked at you from the slightly open door. After exactly 3 seconds she let you inside her cottage. 

"Ibuki is worried everyone will stay this blue" you sat on her bed and patted the spot beside you "Will you mind if Ibuki stays here for a little? Can Ibuki play with Tsumiki-chan's beautiful hair?"

The nurse was startled by your suggestion, more even so by the 'beautiful hair' remark. She nodded ashamed and sat at the spot indicated, and before giving the other her back, you grabbed her shoulders and layed her on the bed, your knee between her thighs giving just a little pressure but still emanating a shy moan from her "M- Mioda.... san? Aah!" you adjusted yourself just slightly so you could press your body with hers.

"Mikan-chan~" her teared eyes locked with your gaze "Ibuki thinks you are so beautiful~" you chanted tilting your head.

She started sobbing surprising you. You decided to ignore your arousal and sat again, away from her body warm (you internally sighed) and looking down at her you could feel the lustful tentation picking you, but you stayed calm waiting for her. Since she took her time and you were too worried to leave her neither try to say something so you could screw it even worse, you layed beside her and decided to caress her beautiful purple hair. You waited, until she gulped the next sob and then stayed quiet. You kept playing with her wild hair until her muffled voice appeared "N- Nobody has ever told me... That Im..." she adopted a fetal position. The next words were a whisper that you could only hear thanks to your great audition "Im sorry"

"Tsumiki-chan" you hugged her from behind "Ibuki will change that. She will be sure to remind Tsumiki-chan of how beautiful she is, its a promise" and then she cried until she felt asleep, and you stayed with her.

 

\------------------

 

After that night, you kept your promise and everytime you saw her she blushed and made your heart flutter. Purple was your best way to start a day.

 

_____________________

 

The next free time event you enjoyed a fun time with Hinata, trying to cheer him with all your might. Even after saying your farewells you could only think 'Hajime-chan is so easy to anger~' but your train of thoughts wavered again and you could only have one thing in mind: Purple, shyness... Tsumiki.

And so, you ran and repeated the same encounter. Hug from behind, apologize, angry glares for being too loud.. blah blah blah

...

 

Tsumiki's cottage

...

And this time, your arousal flew free. This time with Tsumiki's consent, you fucked the life out of her beautiful eyes and enjoyed, plus of course even recorded every single moan and scream of your name in your memory forever. It was your treasure. You tried to let every single person in this unhabited island to listen to her beautiful voice, and bet you did.

 

\------------------

 

The next time, it wasnt so pleasurable. You were sick with some weird disease so you werent on your senses. Still, before feeling a rope around your neck, you could hear a cute laughter you knew too well and after it, you heard "Ibuki was so nice to me, like nobody did. I will treasure every memory forever... Ahahahah! Wouldnt it be a shame... Ahah... If i got no more memories... Would it be despairingly so... I bet" you swear you heard a sob "Dont worry Mioda-san, your death will bring me enough despair.. to even.. s a tis fy her..right?" and the last thing you saw... You bet...

...

..... ... ...

 

 

Purple is the last thing you saw,

...

 

and you loved it

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
